Coming Back
by Wise Owl Eyes
Summary: Not being able to remember anything really sucks considering a guy keeps staring at me like he was never seen the sun before and he keeps swearing that we are best friends…


**Hello everyone, Owly here :D This is a new story that I have been working on and I have finally decided to post the first chapter :D This is an Embry/OC story and I hope you all enjoy it :) It takes place at some point in Eclipse because all of the boys are werewolves now and it will probably go through Breaking Dawn. But either way please enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only my OCs :))**

_My life used to be normal, and then one little accident changed it all. _

"Mom," I called into the front foyer of our small two story yellow house, "You there?"

Silence.

I waited for a moment before climbing up the flight of stairs and pushing the door of her bedroom open. I smiled softly when I peeked inside to see my mom passed out asleep on her bed, still wearing her scrubs from work and her raven hair in a messy braid that reached the middle of her back. I tiptoed into the room, trying to carefully of stepping on the floorboards that would squeak whenever anyone applied weight to them.

I took the quilt that was hand woven by my grandmother, from the foot of the bed and covering her body. Mom sighed in comfort, her eyes opening a little and smiled when she saw me standing at the edge of her bed.

"Hey, baby girl," She murmured in a sleepy voice. I giggled.

"Hi Mom."

"Where are you going?" She tried to sit up, leaning on her elbow but she must have been exhausted because she immediately fell back onto the mattress and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. A light snore coming from her mouth as it hung wide open that I was surprised a fly hadn't flown into her mouth yet.

I giggled again, making sure that she was completely tucked in before walking out of the room and closing the door behind me. I loved my mother from the bottom of my heart but I hated how that the hospital worked her to the bone and pay her next to nothing.

I gave her so much credit for being a single mother, going to college and than nursing school and raising a newborn baby. We have my grandmother to thank for a lot of that. She had always been Mom's permanent babysitter whenever she had class or had a late shift at the diner where she worked to make ends meet.

Gram always told me that she loved me with all her heart, even until the day that she died when I was fourteen, but I secretly think she was disappointed in my mother getting pregnant when she was only nineteen. Gram had always been a very religious and old-fashioned Quileute woman. She thought that two people should be married before they even thought of having children. It was too bad that my mom was a bit of a rebel when she was growing up.

My parents actually met in La Push. My dad was a twenty-three year old native from Hawaii, who had majoring in Biology at a University of Washington in Seattle. According to Mom, he was about to graduate and had plans to move back to Hawaii to be with his family. Mom and my dad immediately hit it off and became very good friends and just a few days before he was supposed to go back to Hawaii, my Mom decided to lose her virginity to him.

My dad said that he would call her as soon as he landed and said how much he loved her. She never got one phone call. Not a single one. And to top it off, three weeks later Mom realized that her period was late, so she took a pregnancy test and I arrived nine months later.

Mom has told me that she wouldn't change what had happened to her for anything in the world.

"I got the most amazing and beautiful sixteen year old daughter out of the deal so I have nothing to complain about," She had said before kissing my forehead and ruffling my hair with her hand.

"Thanks Mom," I had laughed, swatting her hand away and ran my fingers through the jungle on my head that I called my hair. In the looks department, Mom said that I took after my father with my thick, pin straight raven colored hair and my skin was permanent golden tan. The thing that I loved most about my appearance though were my eyes, Mom and Gram said that I inherited great Grandma Willa's eyes, who I was also named after.

My eyes were a very striking blue-gray that stood out against my skin. Gram had always said that I had the eyes that could stare right into someone's soul.

Over than that, that is where the similarities between my father and I end. My sense of humor and personality is practically identical to my mother although we have our differences. Mom was a rebel throughout her high school years, almost failing all of her classes and went to parties in Forks with her friends if they weren't already partying at First Beach.

To be honest, I have only been to one party and it was back in my freshmen year of high school. My best friends in the whole reservation, Embry Call, Jacob Black and Quil Aterea convinced me during study hall. It was for the seniors that were graduating in a few weeks but news spread fast in La Push High School so people from all of the grades ended showing up.

I remembered Embry had snuck a few beers out of one of the senior's ice cases and sprinting back to where the rest of us were sitting by the sand dunes. I had taken one tiny sip and almost thrown up.

None of the guys ever let me live it down.

I smiled at the memory as I walked down the flight of stairs and into Mom and I's small kitchen. The four of us had been inseparable since we were all walking around in diapers. We did everything together from making mud pies in Jacob's backyard to taking Billy's 1953 Chevy Pick-up truck for a test drive before any of us had our learner's permit.

Those boys were what brought out my wild, "I don't give a shit", carefree side but as soon as we all went home, I went back to being the polite, straight A-student who never caused any problems. All of that changed though. It all started last year, in the middle of our sophomore year of high school. Embry was the first to change. It happened so unexpectedly.

He was just in class one day, laughing and messing around with Quil and I in class and the next he wasn't in school for over three weeks. Jake, Quil and I were all worried sick about him, calling his house constantly and visiting to see him but his mom said that he couldn't have any visitors.

I wasn't myself during those three weeks. I was an empty shell of myself and of course it had made my mom worried sick.

"I think you love him," Mom had whispered to me one day after she had come home from work to see me sitting at the kitchen table, looking at my history textbook with a blank stare.

I had looked at her in complete shock, "What are you talking about? I don't love Embry. How could I? He's my best friend!"

She had smirked at me than, a small chuckle escaping from her lips, "Trust me, Willa, I know love when I see it and it's written all over your face."

I was sure that my face had turned bright red at my Mom's statement. It was her that made me realize just how much I did love Embry. I just hadn't wanted to admit it to myself because I was worried that he wouldn't like me back and I didn't want to put our friendship in jeopardy.

With my Mom's help, she convinced me to march straight to Embry's house and tell him how I truly felt and that was exactly what I had done.

Oh, what a mistake that had been.

I had been walking past the only general store in the La Push reservation when there he was. My eyes had widened in shock when I first laid eyes on him. It wasn't my Embry, the quirky, lanky boy with the easy grin on his face and long raven black hair that he always had tied on the back of his neck.

No, this Embry was a complete stranger. He was taller, a lot taller and he had bulging muscles that he hadn't bothered to hid since he was wearing nothing but a pair of worn khaki shorts. He hadn't even been wearing shoes. And his long hair that I had come to love was cut off, showing the strong line of his jaw.

"Embry!" I had shouted, running to catch up with him. He had turned around and waited for me to catch up to him.

"You don't look sick," I had said in surprise as I took in his huge frame.

"I had a quick recovery," He had replied, looking above my head.

"Look, Em, could you at least make eye contact with me? I mean, I know you're a lot taller now but damn."

"I'm sorry but I can't do this right now, Willa."

My eyebrows had scrunched together. "What do you mean by that, Embry?"

"I mean that I can't hang out with you, Willa. I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

I had stared at him in shock as he turned and stormed off, his hands shaking as he went. Jacob was next and than Quil was not long after him. The same exact thing had happened to them, they grew like weeds, got all muscly and cut off all their hair. And than left me to be by myself, no explanation, nothing. It was like our friendship had never even existed and was nothing more than a dream that they had finally woken up from.

I had cried. A lot. It was hard losing three friends that you've known since you were a little girl, let alone realizing that you are in love with one of them and than be rejected in the worst way possible.

My best childhood friend, who was a girl, Paige Edwards had come over to my house that day as soon as she had heard. She had brought at least four tubs of ice cream, which we ate while watching _The Notebook_, in my bed. Probably not the greatest idea since I ended up crying even more.

"He's an asshole anyway," Paige had growled, she was known for having a lot of cuss words in her vocabulary along with her short temper, "Who needs a guy, like Embry when all we need is our boys Ben and Jerry."

It was Paige and our friend Quentin Ramirez who had gotten me through the first few months. It was rough. Jake, Quil and Embry eventually came back to school, which meant that they were in practically all of my classes. They still didn't talk to me or even glance in my direction.

It took a while but I eventually started to get over the friendship and move on with my life. And for once I could say that I was starting to be happy again. I was pretty sure my mom was happy that I was finally getting over Embry. She wasn't exactly a huge fan of him now.

"Anyone who hurts my baby girl is dead to me," She had growled, when I had come home that day. "You deserve a prince who is going to treat you like a queen."

I couldn't help but agree with her but sometimes I couldn't help but wonder what I would do with Embry, Quil and Jacob came crawling back and asking to be friends again. After long thought, I had come to the decision to give them the finger and tell them each to piss off.

They had put me through pain once and I wasn't going to give them the chance to do it all over again.

**So what did you think? Leave a review and tell me what you thought and I will update as soon as I can :D **

**REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW **

**Love, **

**Owly**


End file.
